


Come On Closer

by shiloh_nox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gun Kink, Gun play, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sparring, Spit As Lube, fight me on this, lack of lube, libertus is a teddy bear, mentions of Libertus, prompto is ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiloh_nox/pseuds/shiloh_nox
Summary: prompto wants to practice his self-defense. prompto is a fucking liar.noctis is into it.





	Come On Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 10  
> Edgeplay | Gun Play | Fucking Machine  
> "Come On Closer."  
> \-------------------------------------------------  
> Heyo, i suck at writing fanfiction.  
> This sucks i’m sorry to anyone who reads it  
> Prompto and noctis like pointing or having guns pointed at them, those naughty boys  
> Prompto was supposed to be overpowered but i decided against it cause??? My boy noct is OP always  
> Uh late kinktober??? Fanfic sorry  
> ... also  
> I'm not good at explaining how to fight against someone who is trying to twist your arm behind ur back, just  
> /hand motions  
> push into it man

All breath came out in little huffs of hot air. Noctis’ chest heaved with effort as a bony knee pressed in the center of his chest. How’d Prompto spot his blind spot that fast? It had been all of five seconds that Noctis left his left leg openly exposed, not even Gladio had the ability to take him off-balance that quickly.  
His fingers twitched with the need to move.  
When he had agreed to help Prompto practice his muscle memory for self-defense, he thought that it’d be slow paced and simple, “Kick them in the shin.” shit or something.  
When Noctis asked if Prompto was ready, he didn’t expect to see the blond bullet rush him after nodding.

Ugh.  
“You don’t need practice with muscle memory. You need practice in not slamming your knee into my chest.”

“Oops, sorry buddy!”  
The pressure was removed from his chest and Noctis could finally inflate his lungs properly and he sat up, turning his head towards the blond. He had a stupidly cute smile on his face. He looked so proud of himself.

“... Did Cor-?”  
“Can we-?”

Both began to speak at the same time, Noctis stopping and motioning for Prompto to continue with the simple wave of his hand.  
Pleased with Noctis’ decision, Prompto continued, “Can we, uh- Noct, could we practice self-defense with my gun?”

“Wha..? You want me to give you permission to point a gun at me?”  
The smirk on his face already gave Prompto his answer, he knew this as he watched  Prompto’s revolver materialized in his hand. 

“Yepp. Wanna point a gun at His Royal Highness’ forehead.”  
It was said in a laugh as the gunslinger removed the bullets from the barrel. The shells landing on the ground before disappearing in a flash of blue. Noctis hummed as he slowly pushed himself up, holding a hand out to his friend, who grinned and took his offered hand in getting an easy ride up.

It wasn’t that Noctis hadn’t been trained to handle attackers that wielded guns, it was just.. Different when it was Prompto. He was like a sharpshooter. Deadly accuracy when ever he was focused.  
All natural, Cor had said.

It was scary.  
It also turned Noctis on a little bit.  
Especially when he knew that Prompto was staring at him from the end of the barrel.

“.. So..? You gonna attack, buddy? I’m suppose to be defending myself from you, remember?”

“I mean, realistically, I don’t think I’d move if a gun was pointed at me.”  
The royal gave a defiant roll of his shoulders.

“Then warp.”

“And knock you down?”

“Yeah!”

Makes sense.  
Not that anyone would attack Prompto in such a fashion.  
So it didn’t make sense.

“.. Meh.” Noctis didn’t truly vocalizes his disagreement as he summoned his sword. He lifted his arm and threw his weapon.  
Warping was almost relaxing to Noctis.  
To others, warping seemed to happen in a flash. While this was true, Noctis found comfort in it. It was a moment of warmth, a tingle on the skin. A frozen moment where he’s untouchable. There was a small pull on his stomach, but it never bothered him nor caused him to vomit as it did with some of the Kingsglaive. Those royal genes, he remembered teasing when some teddy-bear looking man asked him how he was able to hold his lunch.

Within that second, moments out of the warp, Noctis was prepared to dissolve his weapon, just in case Prompto didn’t have the time to actually dodge or block him.  
But what happened? Wasn’t what Noctis had thought would happen.

The moment out of his warp strike, Prompto reached out, letting his sword graze the side of his face, and he grabbed his free hand. Noctis knew what he was going to do, so he began to push in to throw Prompto off balance.  
The back of his mind reminded him of the gun with a small chant of the word, remove the gun from his hands.  
His weapon dissolved.

Prompto didn’t seem to be able to keep up with Noctis’ decision to move in towards the pull of his wrist, not giving the defiance and strain that Prompto was use to receiving to force an opponent's arm behind their back. He was beginning to stumble to keep his footing, lifting his hand up quickly to point the gun at Noctis’ head.  
Noctis responded by grabbing the barrel of the gun with his now free hand.

Two bodies pressed together, the only thing between them being their hands. Tucked up in the middle of their chests.  
In their other hands, Prompto’s fingers were holding on the handle; Noctis’ on the barrel. The gun pointed upward towards the ceiling.

“Wanna let go?” the question fell from Noctis’ lips as he watched the way Prompto’s mouth opened and closed as he breathed.  
He opened his hand, letting his fingers press across the wet fabric of his shirt.

Noctis should’ve found it gross, but he didn’t.  
Not hearing a word from the gunslinger, Noctis slowly moved the gun in their hands and slowly changed its angle towards Prompto’s head.

“Noct.” the rasp that left the blond’s mouth was undeniable.  
Something that Noctis couldn’t ignore.

“Are you.. Into this?”

It wasn’t like Noctis and Prompto hadn’t messed around with each other before. Just.. this situation was different… Very different.  
Noctis also wasn’t complaining.

With a quick, violent nod from Prompto; Noctis closed the distance between them.

The kiss was messy and desperate, Noctis could hear their teeth hit as Prompto tried pressing closer. Feeling Prompto releasing his wrist to bury his fingers in Noctis’ hair, Noctis slowly released the gun to wrap both of his arms around the gunslinger’s waist. He couldn’t deny the quick pulsing in his veins, curious as to what Prompto would do.

He wasn’t disappointed when he felt the gun press against the side of his head.

Noctis could feel Prompto’s growing excitement and he was sure that he could feel his. In a fever pitch, Prompto’s hand fell from his hair and instead grabbed his shirt. It didn’t take much force to pull Noctis towards a bench. Prompto released him and with a simple lick of his lips, used his gun to point to Noctis’ shorts.

“Lose the shorts.”

“Lose yours.”

A blond brow jumped up, Noctis swallowed roughly.  
Instead, Prompto held the gun towards Noctis. The object of dominance.  
The prince took it and watched as the blond skimmed out of his shorts and boxers, exposing all the freckles that covered his thighs and most importantly, his bottom. His cock was already fully erect and Noctis felt a rush of heat in his groin.

And his face.  
There was no way he wasn’t blushing.  
And Prompto was no better.  
The blush on his cheeks seemed to expand down his neck and probably across most of his upper chest. His cornflower eyes flickered downward, pushing his shirt down to try and cover himself.

“Are you just gonna stare at me?”

Noctis shook his head, “No way.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

All layers removed besides Noctis’ shirt and their shoes, it didn’t matter much to them. All that matter was how much saliva Prompto and Noctis were able to spit into his hand and the preparation for Prompto’s body.

All of that seemed to be nothing compared to how it felt to slowly bury himself into the tight heat beneath him.  
Prompto didn’t even seem to be able to breathe, the gun pressing up underneath the gunslinger’s jaw. His jaw remained closed, probably clenched shut as Noctis bottomed out.

“Fuck, Prom.. You’re so tight..”

A low moan along with the eager roll of Prompto’s hips, “Fuck me.” It was solid request, one that Noctis followed.  
His hips canted forward at a steady pace, Prompto’s head remained tilted backwards, back arched up off the bench.  
His legs wrapped tightly around Noctis’ waist, not allowing him to pull out very far.

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck- Noct, it feels so good-”  
Noctis grunted as he hooked his arm under Prompto’s back to gain some leverage. He remained more focused on the angling of his hips, looking for that special spot inside the gunslinger to make him see stars.  
The blond removed his fingers from his golden locks and grabbed Noctis’ wrist, the two exchanged eye contact before Prompto moved the gun to his mouth.

Noctis was about to ask what he was doing before his question was answered. Prompto’s mouth opened and took the tip of the gun into his mouth. He moaned loudly, he kept one hand on Noctis’ wrist, while the other slid down his body and wrapped around his cock.

It was hot.  
“I wish you could see yourself right now. You look so fucking undone, Prom.”

He received a needy moan in reply.

Noctis slammed into the gunslinger’s body, repeatedly. Bottoming out each time, he wouldn’t last much longer and he was sure Prompto wouldn’t either.  
Drool was forming at the corners of his mouth from where he sucked on the barrel of the gun.

When Prompto’s voice pitched up when the prince hit that certain spot just right, Noctis pulled the gun from his mouth - letting the weapon dissolved.  
He leant down and cupped his face.

“Please, please, please, right there, Noct, hit there again, oh fuck, I’m so, so close-”

The words were jumbled and spoken so quickly, Noctis kissed him hard. He could feel Prompto jerking himself off by the brush of his fingers on his stomach.  
Breaking it, he spoke, “Come for me, Prom.”

The squeak that was quickly replaced by a small scream of his name before he felt wetness splash on his stomach.  
Prompto’s face looked completely blissed out, it didn’t take Noctis long to follow suit.

He came, buried deep inside the gunslinger’s body with a groan.

When he was able to pull out, he watched the clear liquid begin to drip from the hole.  
He almost wanted to lick it up.

Prompto slowly sat up, hissing at the pain in his lower back.  
“Spit isn’t lubricant.”

“You weren’t complaining.” Noctis hummed as he reached out to push some hair from Prompto’s eyes.

“I mean,” a moment of silence before a laugh, “You could’ve shot me.”

Noctis only rolled his eyes before standing, holding a hand out to Prompto.  
“Yeah? And you could’ve shot me.”

The blond took his hand and let himself be pulled from the bench.  
He felt uncomfortable from the wetness running down his legs and couldn’t wait to get cleaned up.

“Mhmm.. But..?” he pressed for Noctis to continue.

“Hmm? .. Right. Uh, we can totally.. Use the gun in the bedroom again.. If you want?”

Prompto smiled before leaning against the prince.  
“Sounds like a plan. Maybe the next time we practice my self-defense”

“Let’s just think about showering first.”

Noctis couldn’t think about other opportunities to have the gun come into play, his dick couldn’t handle it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be allowed to write fanfiction.  
> ever again.
> 
> I suck at sin.
> 
> constructive criticism cause i'm smh @ myself.
> 
> may also upload other kinktober prompts that are late;;;;;


End file.
